


Dominate Waverly

by oyitsbrooklyn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hot, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Wayhaught - Freeform, turn on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyitsbrooklyn/pseuds/oyitsbrooklyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominate Waverly leaves us all on the edge of...wanting more. #WayHaught</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night with the moon barely shining. The weather had a nice breeze to it. Just cold enough to wear a nice big comfy sweater. Nicole was sitting on their new red sectional they got at a great deal, drinking hot green tea while listening to the radio. Suddenly, Waverly opens the door with such force, causing a dent in the wall where the door knob was. She takes off her scarf and throws her purse down on the floor by the front door. 

Nicole was startled, almost made her spit out a mouth full of her tea.   
“Hey Waves! What’s going on?”

Waverly paid no attention to what Nicole had asked her. She had one thing on her mind and that was it! Waverly was already half way up the stairs before Nicole had the chance to give her a kiss hello. There was a bunch of noises being made upstairs. Loud thumps and doors slamming. Nicole had a puzzled look on her face. What was her girlfriend doing up there?! 

“Uh...are you okay?” Nicole asked with hesitation in her voice. She wasn’t sure if this was a good way or bad way Waverly was acting.

Just as Nicole puts her tea down on the coffee table to go and see if Waverly was alright, Waves yells from the top of the stairs, but hidden just enough to not be seen.

“Dim the lights.”

With absolutely no hesitation, Nicole quickly walks over to the light switches by the front door, and dims the light. Right then, out from around the corner, walking down the stairs at a slow pace, is Waverly. Wearing black silk-laced lingerie with thigh high socks. Her hair curled, red lipstick, and that new perfume Nicole bought her that makes Nicole tingle in all the right places. Waverly stops at the stereo, changes the music to something more….slow. She looks over at Nicole. Nicole is in utter shock by how seductive Waverly looks. Is this a dream or real life? 

Waverly grabs Nicole’s neck with her hands, leans in for a tender but passionate kiss, and directs them both towards the new couch. As they get right in front of the couch, Waverly pulls away, and pushes Nicole back with her two hands. Nicole falls back onto the couch, sitting up right, mouth open in shock, she’s never seen Waverly act this dominate before. But there was no complaints, she was enjoying every second of it.

“No touching” 

Waverly says looking directly into the eyes of her lover. She gets on top of Nicole, straddling her. Grabbing Nicole’s hands and placing them behind Nicole’s head. Waverly is starting to grind on Nicole. Making Nicole’s insides tenderly hot and wet. She takes her left hand and places it around Nicole’s wet, and with her right, she starts unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt. Kissing Nicole with nothing but passion. Every few seconds taking a tender bite on Nicole’s bottom lip. Once Nicole’s shirt is off, Waverly moves her head down south, taking in Nicole’s left breast in her mouth. Making Nicole tilt her head back. 

“Oh fff-”

Nicole is heated and she doesn’t want it to end. Waverly stops what she was doing, takers her right hand and and slams it on Nicole’s mouth.

“HUSH!” Then winks.

Waverly continues to kiss Nicole, sticking her right hand now down to the beginning of Nicole’s jeans. Slowly unbuttoning her button and zipping down her zipper. She slips her hand under Nicole’s undies. Nicole is WET.

“God Nicole..” Waverly whispers in Nicole’s ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues, and Waverly surprises us more and more....

Feeling how wet Nicole is, Waverly starts to fill a buildup inside of her. But not letting it control her. 

Waverly slips one finger inside of Nicole’s wet pussy. The inside of Nicole was so warm yet so tender and squishy. Waverly pushes her finger in as far as she could. As deep as Nicole would let her go. Nicole lets out a small moan. Her mouth widening.

In goes finger number two. Now it was Waverly’s index and middle finger, feeling for joy as they were entering and re-entering Nicole. Going as deep as she could reach. Waverly was getting so turned on with the way Nicole’s body was acting. And Nicole was in complete cloud 9. The whole thing surreal. Her girlfriend acting dominate, Waves coming home the way she did. Even the music playing wasn’t anything that Waverly would listen to on any night.

Her left hand now wrapped around the front of Nicole’s neck. Tightening around the sides of the neck, so she’s not blocking Nicole’s airway. But squeezing just hard enough to get them both turned on. 

Waverly is positioned in all the perfect ways to get the most pleasure. Left hand squeezing Nicole’s neck, her right hand playing with Nicole’s lady engine, all while grinding on her with her head tilt back. 

“I want to fuck you so good…” Waverly whispers in Nicole’s ear. 

I think Nicole just came for...the hundredth time?

Waverly stops and gets up. Nicole snaps out of her very real dream. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back..” Waverly says as she’s pointing at Nicole and walking upstairs.

5 Minutes later Waverly walks back downstairs, this time holding a few...things.

In her hands, she’s holding: two neck ties and a strap-on.

Nicole’s eyes widen as she sees the strap-on. She’s never used one before or has even been used by one. Hell, she’s never even slept with a guy before. But since it was Waverly, she’d do anything once for her. Waverly walks over to Nicole and gestures for her to stand up. Nicole stands up and Waverly takes one of the neck ties, and ties her hands behind her back. With the other neck tie, Waverly ties it around her eyes, so Nicole can’t see. Waverly then help guides Nicole by making Nicole pull down her pants. After Nicole does this, Waverly has her sit on the couch doggy style. Having Nicole place her stomach on the armrest, so her upper half is hanging off of the couch and her knees are touching the seats, making her ass sit in the air. 

Waverly puts on the strap-on.

Waverly gets behind Nicole and makes sure the adjustments are correct, that way they both get maximum pleasure. Waverly rubs oils on the fake penis so it doesn’t hurt Nicole when it goes in.  
Waverly leans in, placing her hands around Nicole’s waist and slowly pulling Nicole towards her. She leans into her ear and says,

“I’m going to fuck you so good.”

She grabs the dick with her right hand while her left hand is still on Nicole’s waist. Waverly moves slow. Slowly finds Nicole’s hole and.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets fucked, and well, more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like or don't like the direction this is turning. I can fix it in the next chapter.

Waverly finds Nicole’s hole and slowly, trying not to hurt her, slides the dick in. Nicole is feeling the pain, but it is oddly satisfying at the same time. Deep, but slow, thrust. Nicole tilts her head back widening her mouth open. 

“Ouc- f-FUCK!” screams Nicole.

The thought of taking in a virgin made Waverly wetter than a slip n slide. She took Nicole at ease. Making sure not to rip anything, and making sure the penetration was arousing. The way Nicole’s ass was sticking in the air, accepting Waverly, made Nicole’s nipples hard.

Waverly took her left hand and started playing with Nicole’s left nipple, and she took her right hand and started playing with Nicole’s clit. Making circle motions, slowly, making the redhead even wetter. Her build up was getting more intense! Making sure she kept her slow steady pace going in and out of her lover. Nicole loved the way she was getting fucked by Waves. 

Nicole had to admit that she was really enjoying herself. Still in awe of the way Waverly is taking action. Almost as if something has possessed her. This tiny beautiful human is acting so rough yet so gentle. She thought it was funny and couldn’t really understand, how she was completely done with the male existence, but yet there was this organ they use to please, and well, it works. Of course she figures, the reason is that _Waverly_ is the one using this “organ like” object to please her. She could get used to this actually. 

Waverly started moving at a little faster pace. Going in and out of Nicole. Turning Waverly on as she looks down and watches the fake dick enter and exit Nicole’s pussy. Seeing the object wet from Nicole’s juices. Watching Nicole’s breasts bounce up and down, going with the motion Waverly was rocking. Her back arched. Nicole’s soft smooth round ass. Waverly slaps it. But not hard. 

“Ouch!” Says Nicole, but not too loudly, because a part of her actually enjoyed it. And bites her bottom lip.

“Shut your fucking whore mouth!” Snaps Waverly. Then slaps her ass a little harder this time.

_WOAH._ Thinks Nicole. This time it actually had hurt a little more. _What is going on? Did she really just call me a whore?! But why am I slightly very turned on right now by it??_

Waverly starts thrusting faster and faster. The strap-on slapping against Nicole’s ass. Making a clap like noise. Waverly is gripping Nicole’s waist. Taking in Nicole as far as she could reach. Deeper and deeper. Nicole’s breasts flying all over and her head rocking back and forth, almost like whiplash. 

Nicole is on the verge of climax. The penetration is just so good, hitting Nicole’s g spot. Waverly slaps Nicole’s ass again, this time, leaving a temporary hand print.   
“Okay ouch!” Yells out Nicole. Then she giggles.

“What did I say about being quiet!?” Snaps Waverly again.

“I can’t talk?”

“That’s right bitch! No fucking talking!”

Nicole was surprised by how turned on she's getting. The way she keeps talking dirtier and dirtier. _I mean, I'm not fond of her calling me a bitch...but I can't help but cum a little each time!_

Waverly gets out of Nicole and grabs Nicole’s thighs. Adjusts Nicole so she is now sitting regularly. She took off the neck tie covering Nicole’s eyes. She points down to the floor. Nicole is looking a little confused, she doesn’t know what’s coming next.

“Down!” Says Waverly.

Nicole gets on the floors and is now on her knees. Waverly walks in front of Nicole, grabs her head with both hands, and motions her head towards the dick. Waverly grabs the dick with her left hand and pushes Nicole’s head towards it. 

“Open!” Nicole looks up. Waverly is biting her bottom lip. Nicole opens her mouth and.


	4. Boundaries with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come across boundaries, but work through it and the story is just steamy and sexual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all your comments and input, I hope I put a better twist to it this time without killing the intensity of it, please enjoy! <3

Nicole opens her mouth and says,

“No.”

“No!?” 

“No Waverly.”

“Okay, I’m curious, why the attitude!” 

Nicole stands up and sits down on the couch. 

“Well, as you know i’m a lesbian. I don’t like guys, anddddd I don’t like guy parts, usually. I admit, the sex with it is great, I mean, I really got off on it. But that’s all I’m willing to go far with. I thought you looked good with it on and being dominate and all made me hot and bothered. But, I, I can’t go any further than that.”

Waverly took a step back.

“Oh. I am so sorry Nicole, I wasn’t thinking...earlier I found a stack of Cosmo magazines in one of Dolls’s desk drawers back at the station and-”

“Dolls reads Cosmo magazines??” Nicole asked with a giggle linger afterwards.

Waverly laughs, “Yeah, can you believe that? Anyways, there was a page labeled, “5 Different Hot-Sexy Ways To Spice Up The Bedroom” it looked interesting and exciting and new and I just wanted to try it with you. I thought it would be a good idea. But, I guess I got too carried away with it, huh?”

“Baby, it is exciting and new, but I guess we just never really talked about what our boundaries would be in the bedroom and all. We can try and do new things, I’m all for it, but I think we should make a safe word?”

“You are completely right! What should it be? You have the right to remain silent?” 

Nicole laughed. “No, how about, too haught?” she smirked.

“Okay, now I can do that one!” Laughed Waverly. “Now, shall we continue?”

“I’m tapping back in….with caution.” Nicole winked.

“Good.” Waverly smirked.

Waverly ran upstairs for about 5 minutes, then ran back downstairs. She didn’t say a word, grabbed Nicole and tied the necktie around her eyes again. She led Nicole upstairs by pulling on her shirt. When they arrived at the door, Waverly took the necktie off. Nicole eyes were glowing. Waverly had lit about 10 little candles, and spread them all around their bedroom. The lights were off so the only thing keeping the bedroom glowing, were the candles. Scented candles that is. She leads Nicole in the room and stops at the foot of their bed. She unties the back of Nicole’s hands. And pushes her back onto the bed. 

“UP!” 

Nicole scoots all the way till her head is touching the headboard against the wall. Waverly walks over to the left side of the bed, takes one of the now free neck ties, and ties Nicole’s right wrist to the poll on the end of the headboard. Then walks over to the right side of the bed, and takes the other neck tie and ties her left hand to the other poll, on the end of the headboard. Nicole is starting to get turned on all over again.

Waverly stands at the foot of the bed. She gets on the bed, slowly. And slowly starts crawling towards Nicole. Once she’s on top of Nicole, she grabs the front of her neck squeezing, but again, only the sides so she’s not blocking her airway. Leans towards Nicole’s ear, so now her mouth is only inches away, and whispers, “Who’s my dirty little slut?” And spreads Nicole’s legs.

Still holding onto Nicole’s throat, Waverly grabs her legs and wraps them around her waist. Waverly grabs the fake dick, and slowly inserts it into Nicole’s now throbbing pussy. Nicole is wet, the feeling she can’t grab onto Waverly’s back, or she can’t grab onto the sheets, because her hands are held back and tied, is throwing her into a tail spin. Waverly is thrusting herself into Nicole back and forth repeatedly in a rhythm that keeps hitting Nicole’s spot. 

Waverly now lays Nicole’s legs on top of her shoulders. 

“I want to hear you scream!” Waverly yells as she’s gripping onto Nicole’s thighs, leaving nail marks.

Nicole is on the verge of cumming. You can see her juices leaking out the more Waverly pumps in and out of Nicole. She is feeling ecstasy. She is almost there. Her pussy throbbing wanting Waverly more than ever. Feeling her inside her. Even though she knows the object isn’t apart of Waves, but the fact that it is Waverly that is making her feel this way. Just as Nicole is about to cum, Waverly pulls out.

“You’re gonna fucking cum when I let you cum!”

That sentence shot tingly nerves throughout the bottom half of Nicole. _God, how does she do that?!_ Nicole is extremely aroused.

She scoots down, wraps her arms around Nicole’s legs, and licks Nicole’s pussy. Her wet juicy swollen pussy. Nicole throws her head back. She moans extremely loudly. Making Waverly wet. All Nicole wants to do is grab Waverly’s head and pull her closer, but she can’t. And it is turning her on. Waverly continues to lick, circling her tongue around Nicole’s clit. 

After a while, Waverly sticks two fingers in and.


End file.
